


birthday gift?

by nyukyusmoonlight



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - College/University, I'm making a part two for you, M/M, Written for someone, happy birthday loml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyukyusmoonlight/pseuds/nyukyusmoonlight
Summary: “Have you ever wanted someone so bad, you don’t care if you’ll have them for five minutes or ten years? If you’ll have them as a friend, sibling, or significant other? I want ju haknyeon” Sunwoo pressed the tweet button and the caption with a picture of drummer ju haknyeon was uploaded on his fan account.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	birthday gift?

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for one person, if you don't like this don't read it please! also birthday bby.... you deserve so much more than this, i'm sorry this is all i can do, i love you!

“Have you ever wanted someone so bad, you don’t care if you’ll have them for five minutes or ten years? If you’ll have them as a friend, sibling, or significant other? I want ju haknyeon” Sunwoo pressed the tweet button and the caption with a picture of drummer ju haknyeon was uploaded on his fan account.

he wanted ju haknyeon, he wanted to sit with the drummer of the most famous band for a conversation, let it be five minutes or ten years. he wanted to hear his voice say his name, sunwoo wanted the older to look him in the eyes and then leave as if he never knew him.

"hey sunwoo, do you think haknyeon would want to have this five minutes or ten years conversation?" chanhee asked as he laid down next to his best friend on his bed, chanhee was visiting to sleep over again

"haknyeon is really nice, he wouldn't mind, i'm sure of it" kevin added in as he was spinning in sunwoo's chair

"why do you sound so sure?" chanhee looked over suspiciously

"i have my reasons"

sunwoo has been a fan of this band for three years now. they have the main vocalist, jaehyun. an amazing singer by the way! they also have a pianist, changmin. two guitarists, juyeon and eric. all of them are amazingly talented but no one caught sunwoo's eyes like haknyeon did. sunwoo always thanked kevin for introducing him to this band

he fell in love with ju haknyeon and he himself was clueless about what kind of love this was. did he love him as a person? as someone he looks up to? sunwoo was confused, he wasn't usually the sentimantl type, but he has been ever since he heard their debut song "hold on" the way all the vocals and instruments stopped when the bridge came up and haknyeon got his solo, THAT was the day sunwoo fell head over heals.

sunwoo was a college senior with a very nice stepbrother named jacob, said brother had a designer boyfriend called sangyeon, they met when jacob was auditioning for a modeling company and sangyeon was coincidentally present the day of the audition though he does not usually attend.

on the other hand, sunwoo has two best friends who share the same classes with him, both are now teasing him about his crush on the drummer while each had their own respective crushes inside the band, "kev did you have any luck reaching out to changmin?" chanhee asked and kevin stopped spinning his chair to grin smugly at the blonde, "why? do you want me to get you juyeon's dick?"

"i was more into getting his number... i can get the rest of the hot guitar boy myself, but thank you for the offer" for someone who gets teased by his best friends a lot, chanhee was quiet confident when it came to his looks and personality, he knew his own pros and cons and knew how to control them

unlike chanhee, sunwoo hardly ever had the chance to find his own pros and cons because he is too busy keeping an eye on ju haknyeon, haknyeon was the guy who focused on his job 100% he hated being distracted and seemed cold on the outside but everyone knew he was one of the sweetest boys as soon as he smiled, and sunwoo did not doubt that for a second

"you guys better go to the concert tomorrow! i worked hard to get these tickets" kevin warned his best friends

"how did you get them? are you their manager or something? it's never easy to get front row seats for juyeon's band" chanhee questioned, kevin has been acting suspiciously for the past two weeks now

"i told you already, no questions before their concert! unless you wanna get your own tickets!" kevin retorted and chanhee huffed

"come on, sleep if you wanna look pretty for juyeon" sunwoo pushed chanhee off the bed ignoring his complaints.

there they were, front row seats, jumping to the songs and having the time of their lives, sunwoo wanted to question why kevin forced them to wear yellow out of all colors but he refused to answer anything before the concert ends. his answer was one "just wait"

sunwoo wanted to ask again, he didn't like this color on himself and he wanted to look good for haknyeon, but he understood it all, he understood kevin's plan when his eyes met haknyeon's and he saw the prettiest smile to ever exist directed at him, haknyeon was smiling and the crowd was cheering, they loved seeing his smile when he was playing but no one knew it was directed at one person, haknyeon was smiling for sunwoo and there it was, the answer to the question that confused hims for three years now, he fell in love with ju haknyeon

"let's go home now!" sunwoo moved quickly as soon as the concert was over "hey hey, it's not done yet!" both chanhee and sunwoo were once again, confused nevertheless still followed kevin

they went outside and all the way to the backdoor, they stood there while kevin typed something on his phone "come on kevin, it's about time you explain to us" chanhee tried again but no answer, instead, the backdoor opened and there he was, the pianist changmin welcomed kevin with a smile and a kiss on the lips, surprising both chanhee and sunwoo

"kevin moon what-"

"Hi! you're kevin's friends? come inside!! quick!" chanhee and sunwoo rushed inside after the new couple but they were still confused, they were right next to changmin, the pianist of the best band, their favorite band?

"kevin can you please explain?" sunwoo stopped him and the latter sighed

"i met changmin last month and we are dating and he promised to let you meet juyeon and haknyeon and it so happened to be on haknyeon's birthday" he finished his explanation and changmin opened the door to what he assumed is the waiting room and there he was

ju haknyeon looking at him, sunwoo's brain short-circuited, he was few steps away from holding haknyeon, the boy of his dreams, the boy that haunted him down all this time. sunwoo was speechless, haknyeon smiled and he wanted to run away, which he did

only that he hit his head against the doorframe, making his best friends snort, they tried holding their laughter (keyword: tried)

"chanhee, right?" juyeon spoke up walking to the blonde who seemed a little taken aback instead of his usual confident posture, can't blame him though, juyeon looked so much better in real

"hey, let's talk" shivers ran down sunwoo's whole body when he heard haknyeon whisper in his ear, taking his hand and pulling him out of the waiting-room

"so, which one do you prefer, five minutes or ten years?" haknyeon asked when they settled in a different room, sunwoo was confused, "huh?"

"kevin showed me your twitter post, you have a pretty nice account by the way" haknyeon threw himself on the couch and sunwoo wanted to run away, this was not supposed to happen "you weren't supposed to see it..." he rested his head against the wall but haknyeon only laughed

"it's cute, don't worry, come join me" haknyeon patted the spot next to him and sunwoo complied walking up to the drummer and sitting next to him, "i'm sorry, it's your birthday you are supposed to celebrate it with your bandmates and family" for some reason, sunwoo couldn't look up, he didn't dare meet the older's eyes

"i really don't mind, so did you have anything in mind you wanted to talk about?" haknyeon asked and the younger shook his head, he had so much to talk about, but he needed time to find his voice

"sunwoo." sunwoo's eyes widened, he always wondered how his name would sound like if haknyeon says it, he looked up, and finally their eyes met

"you're pretty"

"what?"

"you're pretty, your speaking voice is pretty, your smile is pretty, your eyes are pretty" sunwoo's hands flew to his mouth slapping it shut, making haknyeon's features soften, "go on"

"uhm... you are most pretty when you are drumming, when you are in your own world, playing the drums and it feels like there's no one else on the stage" haknyeon was listening and when it looked like he wasn't going to interrupt anytime soon, sunwoo went on

"i love looking at you because your emotions show when you're drumming, i can feel if you are happy or sad or excited, i can see it" haknyeon seemed confused but still relaxed

"you know what.." his voice was warm, sunwoo wanted to just sleep and listen to him telling a story, "i think i'm gonna take you up on the ten years offer.." sunwoo's eyes widened again, did he really earn thee drummer's interest

"how about a coffee date?" haknyeon asked a little too casually as he took out his phone

"date?" sunwoo blinked a little too dramatically

"or do you want us to meet as siblings?" he gave the younger his phone, "put your number here"

sunwoo was speechless, was he really going on a date with ju haknyeon? was he really about to get his number? text him and be friends and possibly something more?

"i'm sorry i didn't bring you anything for your birthday, i didn't know i'll get to meet you like this" haknyeon shook his head and smiled "i already got my gift, i have to thank changmin and kevin later" haknyeon brushed his knuckles softly against the younger's cheeks and winked

**Author's Note:**

> i'm making a part two soon, this was too rushed for many reasons that i will not state...


End file.
